A Heated Secret
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Marco and Hekapoo have a wild time together, but it leads to a secret the Marco can not let anyone know not even his family especially his girlfriend Jackie (Contains: Incest)
1. Chapter 1

After walking the puppies, Marco was in his room trying to get himself more acquainted with his belongs when he noticed a bright light he looked over and saw Hekapoo come out.

"Oh hey H-poo." Marco said she then smacked him behind his head.

"I told not to call me that!" She said.

"Anyway, why are you here?" He asked she grabbed his hand and pulled him through her portal as he entered his body reverted back to his 30-year-old self.

"Okay Hekapoo, what's going on and where's nachos?" He asked

"Oh, She passed away two years ago." She said

"What!" He asked

"Remember time move differently in this dimension." She said

"Great." He said as he sat down on her couch.

"Oh come on it's not all bad." She said she then whistled and baby-dragon cycles came in doing tricks.

"Well, at least I still have nachos' babies." He said as he picked one up.

"You know Marco you could take them home." She said

"Really?" He said in shock. "What the catch?" He asked she got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bedroom.

"Same as last time." She said as she got undressed and laid down on the bed with her legs wide open.

"Blow out this flame." She said, Marco then smiled and began taking off his clothes he climbed on top of her and started kissing her, his arms moved down her side getting a good feel off her curves, as he reached her hot lips he began fingering her, Hekapoo moaned while they kissed feeling her hot box being penetrated.

"Marco~," She said Marco then got down to the edge of the bed and started to lick heakpoo's pussy, her hands massaged her scalp as he licked every crevice of her pussy, savoring the taste.

"Marco stop!" She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked he then flipped him on the bed and got on top of him, she shoved her pussy in his face and started sucking on his cock, her hands began to move up and down as she licked the tip she then slammed her hips down on his face. "Get to work, fleshwad." She said as Marco started licking her pussy, it was warm and savory, his hands moved and grabbed her ass and forced her down so that he could eat her out.

"Finally you do something." She said Marco then used his hand forced her to suck his cock down her throat as he then bucks his hips throat fucking her.

"Yes, your throat pussy feels so good." He said he soon cums down her throat. He pulls up and lets her breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I thought you were hardcore?" He asked as he blew her flame away and she disappeared. He was then tackled to the bed and kissed by Hekapoo, Marco soon felt the heat coming from her pussy, she lifted her hips and slid down on his cock moaning in the process she grinded her hips on his feeling his stiff cock in her, Hekapoo then felt his hands grip her ass.

"Harder Diaz, Harder!" She said as Marco moved his hips and started getting deeper and deeper inside her.

"That's right you evolved ape, fuck this immortal slut." She said as she bounced on his cock. She then bends down and captures his lips, Marco then flips her over and starts pounding her harder and harder.

"Get ready H-Poo!" He said

"I told you not to call me THAT!" The two screamed as they both reached their climax, Marco then laid down next to her.

"Man, that was incredible." He said

"Of course it was, it was with me." She said, Marco then got up from the bed and got dressed.

"Well, I better get going." He said

"That's fine Marco, i'm sure I'll see you again soon." She said as Marco went back home with a baby dragon-cycle. "Yeah real soon." She said as she pulled out a pregnancy test for later.

As Marco returned to his dimension, he soon rests on his bed.

"Man, that was good isn't that right Jalapeno?" He asked as he petted his new pet.

Six minutes later

Hekapoo was packing a bag before she looked at the person behind her

"You ready to go?" She asked with a smirk.

" _You bet I can't wait to met him."_ a teenage girl said as she licked her lips with hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezellcoleton: I do

The Keeper of Worlds: I hope u like it

Jss2141: Nice job you ruin the story. JK XP

AngelCaotico11: Thank you

Or-lan-do626: Well the child is fourteen but yeah

SolidJJ: Thank you

Jminator: Is that a complement?

Smiling Lemon: I hope I do this story right

WishStarAllie: Thank you

* * *

Marco was on his way to school with Star when the roar of a motorcycle raced down the road the two then looked up and saw someone down the road riding up to the two. As the bike got close it skids and stops in front of them. As the smoke cleared it revealed a pale skin woman with red hair black skinny jeans and boots. She had shades on and looks at Marco and Star.

"Hmm, she's right you are cute, I can't wait to "get a taste"." She said as she rode off to the school.

"Okay, she's weird." Star said

"You can't talk Star." Marco joked as they continued walking to school as they got there they noticed the same girl talking to a crowd of people

"Okay let's just ignore her and will be just fine." Marco said

"Alright." Star said as they went to class as they entered they saw the new student sitting on Marco's desk.

"Uh excuse me but this is my desk." Marco said

"Oh sorry, Marco I just like this desk." She said

"Y-Yeah, but it's my desk, so if you don't mind…" Marco said she then got up and gave him his seat, as Marco sat down, the new girl sat down on his lap.

"H-Hey!" Marco said.

"What I like this spot." She said just then, Jackie came over and pulled her off.

"Excuse me but that's my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh sorry, I was just finding a comfortable seat." She then looked at Marco and gave him a sultry smile. "And I found it." She said as she left to the back of the classroom.

"God the nerve of that girl." Jackie said as she took her seat next to him.

"That girl is going to be problem." She thought. After School the new girl went behind the school and pulled out dimensional scissors, she then found herself on a desert island where a pale white woman wearing a scantily revealing swimsuit drinking a mojito.

"Having problems, Ember?" Hekapoo asked

"It's just this Jackie girl, she keeps getting in my way." She said

"Well, why not just get rid of her." Hekapoo suggested.

"Well, apparently she's daddy's girlfriend and is totally cockblocking me." She said.

"Don't worry I already plan for that." She said as she sipped her mojito.

"You better and Daddy better be worth all this hype."Ember said ass she pulled out her scissors and left.

"Oh believe me he is." She said as she continued to relax.

* * *

Sorry I wasn't feeling it but I promise that it will be longer next time


	3. Chapter 3

The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah

NHarem Foreva: No one forgot

Jminator:Thank you

LucklessBlock86: Thank you and no

JJmmmmmlol: Alright.

Nightmareking: Okay

WishStarAllie: Maybe

Smiling Lemon: Thank you

Wolf: True true

Mr. Bull Dop: Only true fans will remember her name

: I hope you keep reading and reviewing

* * *

Ember was pacing around her room thinking of a ways to get Marco and to get Jackie away from her that's when her mother came in.

"Oh Ember~ I think I finally got an idea." Heakapoo said as she entered the room wearing her swimsuit and with a noticeable tan.

"I see you finally got some color on that pasty skin." Ember said as she groped her breast "but it seems that's not the only thing you changed." She said with a smirk

"Well I did meet a interesting guy at the beach, who liked huge knockers and he kinda looked like your father." She said.

"Oh really what did you want to do to him?" She asked as she licked one of her nipples through the bikini.

"Well first, I give his tight little but a squeeze." She said as she squeezed her daughter's ass. "Then I would move my hands down his pants and started "playing" with his special spot." She whispered as she rubbed Ember's pussy with her finger before putting one in her pussy.

"T-Then what else?" Ember asked as she dropped her pants to reveal her thong. She then pulled her hand out and took her to the bed an got on top of her. "Then I would got on top and started to kiss his neck all the way down his hot bod." She said as she took Ember's neck in her mouth and started sucking a kissing before trailing down her neck to her b-cup breast and took hold of her nipple and started sucking on it as he played with the other one.

"Oh mommy!" She moaned as she felt her mother tongue wrap around her nipple. "What else would you do?" She asked, Hekapoo then went down to her went core and blew on it making her moan.

"I think you know what happens next." She said as she took off her thong and took the pussy that was in front of her in her mouth and began to eat her out, Ember wrapped her legs around Hekapoo's head making her go deeper, she then shot her tongue in her daughter's twat getting a good feels around her inners.

"Oh God, mom that feels amazing!" She said as she massaged her mother's head. Hekapoo then gets off her daugher and cleans her mouth.

"I'm glad you know dear, anyway why don't you go off to your fathers while I deal with Jackie." She said as she kissed her cheek and left Ember.

On Earth: Diaz's Home

Marco was in his room on his computer sorting pictures of him and Jackie while Star was spending the night with Pony Head and his parents are out of the house so it was just Marco on his own, that is until he heard the doorbell.

"Can't a man have some privacy!" Marco complained as he pulled his pants up and went downstairs and opened the front door and found Ember resting on the doorframe.

"S'up Diaz." She said as she walks in.

"How did you find out where I live." He asked

"My mom, but that's besides the point I was wondering what were you doing here?" She asked with a smirk.

"I was just doing… Hey that my business!" He said just then Ember's phone went off and she looked at it and smiled.

"Well does knowing what your girlfriend is or who she's doing." He said

"Excuse me!" Marco said, Ember then grabbed Marco's hand and took him to his room and grabbed his laptop and typed in a website.

"Now Marco, do you really know Jackie Lynn Thomas?" She asked

"Yes, I told her everything about me and she told me everything about her." Marco said

"Really now, then what's this." She said as she played a video that showed Jackie setting in front of a webcam.

"Hello loyal fan-base, It's JLS, Jackie's Little Slut for all you that are new, tonight I have a special guest, Blake Lemons." She said as Black came in wearing only his underwear. "You ready for this?" He asked, Jackie then pulled him in for a kiss and onto the bed, Marco just watched as she cheated on him.

"T-That bitch told me that she was saving herself!" Marco yelled

"Oh wow, you actually believe that?" Ember Laughed as she paused the videos.

"W-Why would she do this?" He asked

"Girls are always looking for a thrill and it seems that this is Jackie's thrill." Ember said

"This can't be real, your making this up!" Marco yelled Ember then grabbed his shoulders and looked at him.

"Marco, look I'm not the type to lie and believe me this isn't a lie." She said

"Prove it." Marco said "Prove to me that this is true and if it's not you live me alone!" He said as Ember smiled.

"Okay then, but if I prove what you saw is true then you have to do whatever I say." She said as pulled a red handle scissors with a light blue diamond in it and silver blades.

"Wait aren't those…" Ember then teared a rift. She then grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him through to Jackie's place outside her window, but the curtains were close.

"Oh looks like the show is starting." She said as they went over to the door and found it unlocked.

"Oh this slut, is just making this easy." She said as they went inside and found Jackie's room and found that it was locked but they could hear moaning, Marco kicked the door opened and a shock Jackie looked over.

"M-M-Marco!" Jackie said as she covered herself. "It's not what you think, this is just…" "Forget it, just forget it!" Marco said as he left the room, Ember then smiled the same time as Jackie.

"You did a good job, mom." Ember said as as Hekapoo came out and blew out a single candle and everything changed into Hekapoo's liar.

"Hey how did you managed to make Marco the same age when he's supposed to be thirty?" Ember asked.

"The mark of Hekapoo, that's how." She said "now go jump your father's guts and I'll join you shortly." She said as she gave her daughter a kiss and Ember followed Marco.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco, with Ember following, was on their way back to Marco's house after "seeing" his girlfriend cheat on him.

"I can't believe it, why would she do that to me!" Marco said to himself

"Hey, Marco it's okay, I mean it was bound to happen after all she's a knockout and your…"

"I'm what?" Marco asked

"Well I guess you just don't have what she wants. Safe kid." She said

"What did you say?" Marco asked

"Oh yeah, you don't like being called the safe kid." Ember said.

"Stop calling me that, or else!" Marco said.

"Or else what, Safe kid." She said, Marco then grabbed her arm and took her inside his room and locked the door, he then got ontop of Ember and kissed her with much fervor and emotion, Ember accepted the kiss, Marco then started sucking on her neck, while Ember took off his hoodie, Ember then took control and flipped him on his back, she then straddled him.

"Please you call that kissing?" Ember asked, Marco then sat up and took off her shirt to reveal her b-cup breast and started suckling them, making Ember moan as she held his head in place. Marco then pushed her on her back and while still sucking, he soon moved his and down her stomach and into her pants feeling around her soft spot making it wetter with each touch.

"Oh god, Marco that feels so good, but is it enough for your little girlfriend?" Ember insulted, Marco then ripped off her pants and panties and found himself in between her legs, he then lifted her legs over her head and started licking her pussy while messing with her clit.

"Wow… you do… know some moves." Ember moaned. Marco soon stopped and stood up on the bed, Marco then took off his pants and boxers and aligned his cock with her entrance.

"Wait!" Ember said

"What now?" Marco asked

"Don't you want to use a condom, safe kid?" Ember said with a smirk, Marco then shoved his cock deep within her, giving her a merciless pounding as he held her legs open as he kept fucking her.

"Am I safe kid now!" Marco yelled at as he bends over and came face to face to her. "AM I A SAFE KID NOW!" Marco yelled at her! As he continued fucking her.

"Oh god no, your not a safe kid, you so much better than a safe kid!" Ember yelled as she felt her third oragasm, Marco then picked her up and pinned her to the wall and thrusted his cock back in her, reaching as deep as it can.

"This is what you wanted right, me fucking you well you got what you wanted." He said as he gave one last thrust, till he reached his limit, stuffing her with his cum, Ember wrapped her arms around Marco and pulls her lover in for a kiss. Marco then took her to his bed, Ember snuggled up to him

"Oh yeah, you're definitely worth all the hype, no wonder mom fell in love with you." Ember said, Marco then looked at her with a questioned look.

"Wait what?" Marco asked

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you." She then straddled Marco and bends down.

"I'm your daughter." She whispered in his ear, Marco eyes then shot opened as she Ember hugged her. "It good to officially meet you Daddy." Ember said with perverted smile. Marco just laid there as she snuggled up to him

* * *

Chad0615: Thank you

angel of darkeness:I think we all are going to hell.

Smiling Lemon: Sorry

Nicerick7: So you think


	5. Chapter 5

Marco sitting in the shower while the water runs trying to wash away the shame

"I can't believe it I had sex with my… Agh I don't want to think about it!" He yelled as he banged his head on the wall, just then Ember then came fully naked.

"Are you still complaining? So you fucked your daughter it's not wrong." She said as she picked up her father and started cleaning him up. "People did before; you have this thing called a Bible that has it." She said.

"Yeah, but what if my parents finds out about this?! What if the magic high commission finds out that I had sex with one of their members!" He asked in a panic voice.

"Oh relax dad, mom managed to hide me for a couple of years, and i'm sure that you won't say anything." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Now come on, we got one more thing to take care of." She said as she dragged him out, the two got fully dressed. Ember then pulled out dimensional scissors and tore open a red portal and tossed him through it. Aging him up.

"Oh, mom got lucky with you." She said just then that heard the tear of a portal being opened and Hekapoo came out.

"Well, I see you met your father… And then some I'm hoping." She asked, Ember then nodded as Marco got up.

"Hekapoo, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me about her?" He asked.

"What I thought you might like this surprise, after all, your the one who didn't use protection or bother to ask." She said.

"But we just had sex like yesterday! And she's the same age as me!" He yelled.

"Don't forget, time flows differently in this dimension." She said.

"Then why didn't you tell me like a second later!?" He said, Hekapoo then smiled.

"Then you wouldn't have fucked our little girl here as you did." She said. Marco then felt hands wrap around his waist.

"Plus, I think we could have some good. Old. Family. Fun." Ember said as she reached down her father's pants and pulled out his much larger cock. "My my, you sure do have a bright future ahead of you." She said as she started pumping his cock.

"Please stop we can't do this." Marco begged, but it was soon drowned out by his moaning as the two girls started licking his cock.

"That shut up him up." Hekapoo said as she began licking the tip of his cock while Ember took his balls in her mouth sucking on them. Marco could feel his limit Hekapoo pulled off and opened her mouth as well did Ember, Marco's cum then spewed all over their faces the two then licked up the cum and smiled.

"This is much better." Ember said.

"I know right." Her mother said as she pushed her towards the couch, Hekapoo then sat down on his lap and started rubbing her pussy on his cock. While Ember climbed onto his shoulders and sat on his face.

"So tell us daddy, who has a better pussy?" Ember asked. Marco then mumbled his answer; making her moan.

"I guess we have to see which one he likes." Hekapoo said as she took his dick and slid it inside her taking the whole length. She then started moving her hips up and down while, Ember grinded on her father's face.

"Mmm, your tongue feels so good!" Ember moaned. She then bends over and grabbed her mother's breast.

"That's it, baby, suck on those teets." She moaned as she ember take a nibble at her nipple, Hekapoo then started to feel Marco's dick twitch.

"Looks like Marco's almost at his limit." She said as she smiled. "Good, I wanted to try something new." Hekapoo said as she clenched around Marco's manhood and started moving faster. It didn't take long for Marco to cum inside his baby mama. Hekapoo shuddered as she felt his hot cum into her.

"I love this; his cum feels so good inside me." She said as she got up, Ember then took her turn and slammed down on his cock, which she realized was a huge mistake.

"DMAN! It's so much bigger than before." Ember said as she struggled to move her hips up and down. "You must like that tight, young pussy, right dad?" Ember asked as she found it easier to move.

"Oh please, i'm sure that my pussy is so much better than your, right Marco?" Hekapoo asked. Ember then got off Marco's cock and faced her mother.

"Quite the bold statement for someone who's ancient." Ember said the two then got into each other's faces.

"At least I have more going for me, like these beauties." Hekapoo then grabbed her breast and started playing with her nipples.

"So I may have a small chest, but I have what every guy wants. A nice phat ass." Ember said as she gave it a slap,

"Oh puh-lease, boobs are much better than ass, right Marco?" The two girls then saw Marco trying to escape.

"Oh no your not getting away from us." the girls said as they grabbed him and tied him to the couch. Ember then took his cock again and inserted into her.

"Don't push yourself Ember." Hekapoo said as she sat down on Marco's face, the two girls then proceeded to fuck him, Marco was completely overstimulated as these girls fucked him.

"Oh god, i'm going to cum!" Ember yelled. As she started moving faster, Marco then broke his hands-free and moved his hands to her hips keeping her down while he cummed in her holding her in place while he cummed in her.

"Oh finally decided to play along?" She asked as she got up and stared at the cum dripping out of her, Hekapoo then got up and started licking the cum out of her.

"Hey!" Ember said

"Sorry sweetie but the only mama gets to be stuffed." She said

"We'll see about that." Ember said as the two girls then proceeded to fuck Marco for hours on ends until the girls laid on the ground with cum coming out every hole. While Marco sat on the couch, he looked at the two girls on the ground.

"Okay, maybe I could get used to this." Marco said as he relaxed but as he did he heard a tear and out came a familiar sight

"Marco?"

* * *

Amadankus Mozart: I update once I finish writing all my stories, then answer the review then I work on Lexboss' request, long story short I update when I can

The Keeper of Worlds: Yes it did.

Smiling Lemon: and what face is that?

Greek-Alpha: Thank you

Nameless Dude: Yes it was. Yes. Belive it.

Momijifan Low-Ki: Hey I put a warning.

DragonCoyote: Thank you. Anyways, I'll think about it, and I don't hate Jackie. You got your wish.

: Thank you.

Neverdie: Fuck it all!

KillingTheShadows101: Thank you I hoped you like this chapter.

Or-lan-do626: I think it was justified in this chapter

JJmmmmmlol: Had to move the plot along.

Angel of Darkness: Hell doesn't exist neither does heaven.

Johnjuanrambo3553jr: Yes he did


	6. Chapter 6

Marco was in complete shock as he looked over to see Star and Jackie looking at him in.

"Um hey guys I look I can explain." Marco said

"Oh yes please do." Star asked

"Well…" Marco then started to explain the series of events that led up to this point, the two then looked at Marco with disgust.

"You fucked your own daughter! I mean I knew that she was a thot but this is just sick!" Jackie said

"Excuse me but who are you calling a thot?" Ember asked

"You bitch! You took my boyfriend away!" She said.

"Not my fault that he wanted me then you, I mean look at me." She said as she strikes a pose. Jackie then walked up to her and pushed her to the bed and got on top of her.

"I should have done this a long time ago!" Jackie said as she was about to choke her but she took one look and stopped.

"God damn it you are hot!" Jackie said as she kissed her, Ember then wrapped her arms around her neck. Jackie then started to take off her clothes while Ember started play with her Marco just watch as his girlfriend and his dauhter fucked each other and to him it was making him excited, Hekapoo then looked at her baby's daddy's cock and stated to get excited herself, she got down on her knees and gabbed his cock with her mouth and started sucing on it, Marco then looked at Star who was blushing and was fighting the urge to touch herself, That is until Hekapoo pulled her in and pressneted his cock in front of her.

"Go ahead have a taste." She whispered in her ear, Star then grabbed it with both her hands and started to suck on the tip slowly taking it whole thing down her throat. AS she started bobbing her head, Hekapoo started to play with pussy, getting it ready. Meanwhile Jackie and Ember were sixty-nining each other, fingering each other while licking each others clit.

"Gotta say you taste good, Jackie very sweet." Ember said.

"So is yours for someone who's a hot head." Jackie said the two girls then let's go of each other and Ember grabbed a strap-on and smiled at Jackie.

With Marco

He was sitting on Hekapoo's with Star holding onto holding onto him as he had one hand on her ass while the other hand was playing with Hekapoo.

"Oh go Marco this feels so good!" Star moaned.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Marco said. Star then wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and kissed him, while Marco continued to fuck her. Hekapoo then pulled Star's hair and kissed her.

Everyone was enjoying the orgy but as fast as it started it soon ended with everyone covered in Marco's cum except one who was outside smoking that's when Marco came out and sat next to her.

"So I guess you planned all this?" Marco asked

"Hey I gotta have a little fun." She said

"What about Ember? She's my daughter after all." Marco said

"Oh don't worry about her, she just wanted a taste of her daddy after this she's going to explore the multiverse too see if anyone can match you which I highly doubt." She said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Thank, but what about the others? I'm pretty sure that Jackie will be mad at me." He said

"Don't worry about I'll be sure that she doesn't remember what happens. Can't having her hogging this dick." She said as she blew out some smoke. After her smoke, Hekapoo gave her lover one last kiss before letting them leave.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." She said as she also watched Ember leaved to another dimension.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky and short ending I ran out of ideas for this story, i'm sorry.

* * *

Momijifan Low-Ki: Can't it be both

JJmmmmmlol: Yep

Jacob. Uzumaki:Thanks

Crow's Apprentice: Okay I won't

Neverdie: Yes she is

Nameless Dude: Mostly wild

The Keeper of Worlds: No

SolidReaperJJ: Thank you

Nameless Dude:Mostly Wild

Smiling Lemon: I think he did okay

Guest: I did


End file.
